


Undemonish Things

by GlitterSkullFairy



Series: Stumbling Towards Soho Snuggling [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: But that's up to the reader this time, Clothes swap, Crack Crossover, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Crowley, Crossdressing Mazikeen, Crowley wants more, Demisexual Aziraphale, Demisexual Crowley (Good Omens), Drunk Crowley (Good Omens), Drunk Mazikeen, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Maze and Crowley have a lot in common, Maze's Angel family might be ineffable too, Neil Gaiman made me do it, Not canon typical levels of talking about feelings, Pining Crowley (Good Omens), Post-Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 04, So does Aziraphale but he doesn't know how to say it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/pseuds/GlitterSkullFairy
Summary: I had an idea that Maze would good in a Crowley outfit.  It evolved.Crowley turns up at LUX to get drunk.  He finds another demon there, which is a concern at first but she turns out to be fun.Maze is just happy to have found someone who gets it.  And she might even use her powers for good.





	Undemonish Things

**Author's Note:**

> Neil Gaiman said that we should write fun fan fiction.  
> https://neil-gaiman.tumblr.com/post/169084845106/i-am-genuinely-sorry-to-bother-you-with-this-but  
> So I did. 
> 
> I suppose technically this is Good Omens TV more than the book, because it references the extra scenes at the end, but whatever.  
> I have just taken Crowley and Aziraphale and popped them into the Lucifer universe without spending too much time worrying about how the timelines or plots overlap because it's a bit beside the point in this case.
> 
> And before anyone asks, for the purposes of this fic I'm going with the assumption that if Eve and Maze got together to have fun, then sex would be pretty high up on their to do list, even though it's not specifically stated in the show. It obviously didn't mean as much as Maze might have liked, but it could have happened at some point.

Crowley was in a bar. A disgustingly well-lit bar, and wasn’t it convenient that he was wearing his shades? He sprawled on the banquette, elbows draped along the back, one foot up on the seat beside him. Having persuaded the barman to leave him the bottle of what turned out to be a surprisingly good whisky, he was well on his way to drowning his sorrows. He wasn’t there yet, but the night was young. 

He still wasn’t exactly sure how he had ended up here. He’d just wanted to get away from Soho, from the bookshop that was starting to feel too close and stifling. He’d started travelling and just kept going, without any real destination in mind. Somehow, he’d ended up in LA, and then a strange attraction had drawn him here. To a club. Named light. In Latin. Because what he needed right now was more reminders of his Angel. _I mean, come on, who even learns Latin these days?_

The problem was that there wasn't much left in the world that didn't remind him of Aziraphale. Books. Driving. Laughing. Food. Pretty much any place they'd visited together, which after six thousand years was just about everywhere interesting. Even getting drunk, these days, and it was putting him in rather a melancholy mood. Which was one good reason for drinking whisky instead of wine. Even that didn’t seem to be helping much. He groaned, knocked back the rest of his glass and poured himself another.

It wasn’t that he missed preparing for the apocalypse- or rather, trying to thwart it- but there was only so much reading a demon could do before he went out of his fucking mind with boredom.

The music was good here, though, and the humans did appear to be enjoying themselves. And they were pretty. Not that he was particularly interested in that kind of thing, but they were nice to look at, especially the sparkly ones. One particular rump reminded him of a disco ball, bedecked in silver sequins that glittered as it shook to and fro. He found himself almost hypnotised. Which was probably why he didn’t immediately notice when another demon entered the room.

She strode straight over to him as soon as she caught his scent and inconveniently positioned herself between his line of sight and the shiny thing. _“Crowley?”_ she said, incredulous. “What the Hell are you doing here?”

He blinked (not that anyone could notice) and desperately searched his memory for a name. One of the boss’ favourites. “Mazikeen? I could ask you the same question.” Another very good question was whether he ought to start thinking about running very, very fast.

She shoved him over with her arse and dropped to a seat next to him. “For the booze, obviously,” she said, taking a swig directly from his bottle. But then she smirked. “You do know whose club you’re currently drinking in, right?”

“Should I?”

She grinned and bit her lip, debating whether or not to tell him. Maybe later. It would be more fun later. “I used to work here. I can still get free booze. You want another bottle?”

He gave a sideways nod. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt. I was trying to get drunk.”

Mazikeen waved a hand in the air and a fresh bottle appeared a few moments later. “I would ask why, but I don’t care.”

“Good.”

“What, you don’t want me to know?”

“Absolutely not. Best for all concerned, that way.”

“Huh. Now I’m intrigued.”

He sighed. “Bugger.” 

“Always fun. Is that an offer?”

“No, it’s an expletive. Because if you’re intrigued, you’re going to find a way to make me talk about it, being the best torturer and everything, and I really don’t want to tell you.”

“Why not?”

“It’s personal.”

“Ugh. Come on, give me something more interesting.”

Crowley considered his options. He could stay here, be interrogated, needled and beaten about until he gave up and the truth tumbled out of him along with cries for mercy. He could leave, find somewhere else to drink and be followed with the same result. Or he could give up now, and tell her, before he got too bladdered, and maybe have some degree of control over how much of the beans he actually spilled.

“I’m trying not to think about someone.”

“What kind of someone?”

“A self-indulgent idiot who’s not half as good and pure as he thinks he is.”

He took a large gulp from the bottle. So did she. “Oh yeah. I know someone like that too. So what did he do? Start boning your best friend?”

“No. He is my best friend.”

“So why don’t you want to think about him?”

“For that, I’m going to need to be a lot more drunk. Bottoms up.” The bottle glugged as he poured it down his throat. Just half of it. Enough to leave him with some control over what he said. Maze picked up the other bottle and matched him. He put the bottle down and cricked his neck while he waited for the alcohol to sink in. Ah, there it was. “My friend… is an idiot who is so slow he makes a tortoise seem like Usain Bolt. My friend seems to be taking ...an unreasonably long amount of time to work out that we really out to be more than friends by now.”

“What, you’re running away because some guy won’t bone you?”

“He’s not just _some guy._ He’s perfect.” He leaned dejectedly on the table.

“I thought you said he was an idiot.”

“He is. Very intelligent, but a complete idiot. I’ve been trying to get the message across for _ages,_ but he’s too slow to pick up the hint. What do you do when someone won’t sleep with you?”

“Honestly, it’s not a problem I’ve ever encountered.”

“Really? How do you manage that?”

“If I want to sleep with someone, I just ask if they want to have sex, and they say yes. And then we have sex.”

Crowley opened his mouth, closed it again, tilted his head one way, and then the other, and finally shook it side to side.

“Why not?”

“Because if he takes it the wrong way, it’s going to take me _centuries_ to gain his trust again.”

“Not a mortal then.”

“Oh shit.” He planted his face into the table.

“And since that whole thing with you going native, none of the other demons would come near you.”

His forehead thumped repeatedly against the surface.

“Crowley? Have you fallen for an angel?”

“I wouldn’t say fallen, exactly. More of an inescapable downward spiral of mutual appreciation and…” he swallowed, as if the word made him nauseous, “affection.”

She nudged him with an elbow. Which, for Maze, was actually quite a sympathetic response. “Hey, you're in good company.”

He turned his face sideways to look at her. “You didn’t… I don’t believe it.”

“Yeah, well at least I got to sleep with mine.”

“How?” 

“Like I said, I asked him.”

“And he said yes?”

Maze snorted and gestured towards herself. “Of course he said yes.”

“Are you still together?”

“It’s complicated.”

“Not ‘boning your best friend’ complicated?”

“Boned and impregnated. I’m now living with both of them and their half-breed spawn.”

He finally sat up. “So we have nephilim again? I really have been out the loop.”

“Just the one. But yeah. Hey, I’m supposed to be asking you the questions.”

“Angels are idiots. The lot of them.”

“We’re better off without them.”

“No we’re not.”

Four empty bottles and an hour of debating the merits and tribulations of courting angels later, they both staggered out onto the street and into an Uber.

There was a great deal of shushing and giggling as they entered the apartment. They half-tiptoed, half-stumbled down the steps while Crowley whispered, "Don't wake the angel baby! And definitely don't wake his dad!"

But there was already a small lamp by the sofa leaking light into the gloom. "Maze?" a woman's voice said softly. "You're earlier than expected. Who's this?"

"Just Crowley. He's okay. Crowley meet my best friend Linda."

"The one with the, um…"

"Angel baby. Yeah. That's him, stuck to her boob."

"Humans are weird. Small humans are weirder."

"I would ask you to explain that, but it's after midnight and I'm way past caring. Maze, just go play and try and keep the sex noises to a minimum."

"Oh, we're not having sex!" Crowley explained quickly.

"You have met Maze, haven't you?"

"Ugh, no Linda, gross. I'm not sleeping with him. We're just hanging out. Reminiscing about the good old days. You know, in Hell."

"Fine, whatever."

"What," he asked, perplexed, "is going on? You basically just told her that you're bringing a demon into her home, and she doesn't so much as blink."

Maze shrugged. "She already lives with a demon, she's used to it."

"I take it he doesn't know about my job?" Linda enquired. 

"What's your job got to do with it?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Go have fun doing whatever you want to do, just don't wake up Amenadiel."

"Night, Linda," she said with a fond smile, and started walking towards her room. But Crowley stayed frozen in place. "You coming? I have vodka."

"Amenadiel?" His voice increased in pitch and decreased in volume. "You didn't tell me that the baby daddy was _Amenadiel!"_

"So?'

"So he's not just any angel, is he? He's big and scary and intimidating!"

Linda giggled quietly. 

"Come on, Snake-boy, I'll make sure he doesn't eat you."

He followed her tentatively to her room, where she pulled two bottles of vodka out the wardrobe and tossed him one. He caught it, still staring.

"What?"

"You shagged the firstborn," he said, in wonder.

She laughed and dropped down into the bed. "Yeah. I'm awesome like that."

"You are. I don't know what I'm doing wrong with mine. I've got confidence and charm oozing out of every pore, I make him laugh and I make him crazy. I can tempt him to any kind of gluttony and he leaps at the chance. I look after him all sorts of ways that I know he likes, but I just can't get him to sleep with me." He slid down beside her and drank deeply.

"Maybe you care too much, maybe that's the problem." 

"It's most un-demonly of me, I know. But I can't seem to stop."

She took a few more glugs and wiped her mouth. "Hey, it happens to the best of us. Why do you think I live here?"

"You mean you care about that human in there?"

"Her, the baby, the angel. I mean, it's not sex, but I can keep them safe. There was someone else I thought I cared about, but she was too hung up on her ex."

"What was her name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Mutually assured destruction. If anyone finds out about me and my Angel, I'm done for. I want something on you."

"I'll give up her name if you give up his."

"Deal."

"You first."

"Why me?"

"Because you have more to lose. You might chicken out."

He took a deep breath and sighed the name that turned his world upside down and inside out. "Aziraphale."

"Really?"

"Yup. I told you, he's an idiot."

"Why?"

"Oh no, don't try and distract me. Your turn."

"Eve," she whispered.

Crowley snorted, only just managing not to spray vodka over the sheets by virtue of the fact that his Angel made him smile and laugh so often he was well practised at holding it in. He swallowed. "Eve? _Eve!_ Sorry, no. Can't picture it."

"Can't picture what? You don't think I slept with her?"

"Oh, no that I can picture, Hell help me, and I believe you when you say you can basically get anyone you want, but Eve? She's too easily led. She wouldn't last a month with a demon."

"She managed several with Lucifer."

"It wasn't that long. I introduced them, remember?"

"They got back together. It was a thing."

His eyes widened and he let out a silent whistle. "How bad was the carnage?"

"There was a certain amount of fallout."

"I'm surprised we didn't get another apocalypse."

"We almost did. He took steps to stop it."

"We are talking about the same Lucifer?"

"A lot's happened in the last few years. So what are we going to do about Aziraphale?"

"We?"

"You want to get laid or not?"

"I said I wanted to sleep with him. Not shag him. If I tried actually shagging him, I'd never see the bastard again."

"What?"

"I want to do terribly undemonish things to him. Like curl up in his lap while he reads his favourite book. Or sprawl beside him in his bed while he sleeps. I want him to eat sushi off my naked belly. I want to be able to wrap my arms around him and hold him close for a few decades."

Maze laughed loudly. "You wanna snuggle with an angel!"

"So what if I do? Maybe after a couple of centuries, we might even kiss, but I fully expect the world to end before he's at the point where he'd actually want to try sex with a demon."

"So you do like the idea of boning him?"

"I wouldn't say no. But right now, it's not worth the risk of asking."

"Because you're afraid of scaring him off."

"It's not fear. It's a deep certainty that without him in my life I would utterly fall apart."

"Damn. If Linda were still awake, we could ask her, she's good at this stuff."

"No. Sod it," he said decisively. "I don't need a mortal to tell me how to win the affection of an angel."

"Even the first one to have an angel's baby?"

"Even her. I just need to be more me. Maybe a bit more you. You know what you want and you take it. I should do that."

"Well if you're going to be me, who will I be?"

"You can try being me if you like. Aziraphale seemed to enjoy it. Though I'm not sure that's much of a recommendation in your case."

"I have too much alcohol in my brain to even attempt to work out what that means."

"We did a body swap. There was a prophecy, from a trustworthy source, and it saved us both from a lot of trouble. And execution."

“Wait, you’ve been inside each other’s bodies?”

“Oh don’t put it like that. You make it sound all sexy, and it really wasn’t.”

Her face opened in surprise. “Hey! That’s how you did the bath thing!”

“Yes, but it wasn’t like that, I mean, it was fun, but it wasn’t-”

“Not from what I heard. From what I heard, you got all your clothes off and were splashing around practically naked asking for a rubber duck!”

“He… he took off my clothes?”

“Not all of them. You still had your socks and underwear.”

“Yes, but we’re talking about Aziraphale, who never do so much as unbuttons his waistcoat. He undressed me?"

"Now that's interesting."

"More to the point, he didn't tell me. Which means he was embarrassed about it. Which means he was enjoying it, the filthy bastard."

"You sound pretty sure."

"Yes. By heaven, this is brilliant. Suddenly it all seems a lot more probable." He was practically bouncing.

"So, you think he likes you because he took a bath?"

"Oh he more than likes me. He bloody loves me, I've known that for over a century. Before he did. But I never thought that he'd ever have the inclination to do anything about it beyond giving me those fleeting, precious glances that make me all… anyway. Here, you want to be me? Try these on."

He took off his glasses and handed them to her. His excitement was infectious, and she put them on. "How do I look?"

"Marvellous. They suit you. What can I wear of yours? I want to be Mazikeen so I can shag anyone."

She stood and opened the wardrobe, picking out hangers and throwing them on the bed. "Take your pick."

He grinned and started holding things up against himself. She shook her head at the leather minidress. "Not that one, you don't have the curves. Try the silver."

He stripped to his waist and pulled the stretchy lycra over his head. "Perhaps a little too much shiny." He liked a shirt with what looked like scales on one shoulder, but it hung limply over him. She advised him against a leather bustier, but he insisted on trying it anyway, just for the fun. Then something dark red caught his eye from under the pile. He snatched up a pair of tight jeans. "Yes! I like these!" He wiggled out of his own leathers with a lot less difficulty than anyone who had never been a snake could manage, and Maze snatched them up. “You are not trying to squeeze your perfectly formed but womanly hips into _my_ skinny leather trousers," he warned, with her pair half way up his thighs. "Use your own.”

"Fine," she grumbled, searching through her stuff for a pair with pockets. "I get the belt though."

"You can have the belt. Our waists, it seems, are a similar size at least," he said as he did up the button, giving her a twirl.

"Crowley."

"What?"

_"Tuck!"_

He reached down and made a few adjustments. "Better?"

"Much." She threw him a black shirt and he worked his way into it. The laces in the front pulled tight over his chest, revealing a deep plunge of pale skin. "Unfortunately I don't think you'll fit in my boots. Can you get your almost manly shoulders into that leather jacket?"

"Almost manly?"

"I live with Amenadiel. No offense, but you're a weed."

"In what way is that not offensive?"

She shrugged and started undressing. He turned away to admire his own reflection in the mirror. The whole outfit felt good. It felt like he could be someone else for a while. 

When he turned back to Maze, he thought for a second he was still looking in the mirror. Except of course for the curves, the hair and the complexion. Perhaps it was vain to say so, as the entire ensemble was his own design, but she looked good. She tucked her hands into her pockets and lengthened her posture. "You don't have to say anything, I know it looks amazing."

"It certainly does. Where's my vodka?"

Together they shoved all the discarded clothes into the floor and slouched on the bed, drinking. 

"So why so you like this angel so much?" she asked. "Even though I'm going to regret asking."

"We've been through everything together. From the beginning. I know him, inside and out, just as he knows me. And he accepts me just as I am. I don't have to pretend with him. We make each other laugh. We have fun."

"Sounds like me and Linda. She freaked out when she found out I was really a demon, but now she just gets me. Granted, we've not had as long as you guys, but she's important to me."

"So why go after Eve instead? Why not Linda?"

"She's too mortal. And you know how that ends."

"So you have considered it."

"Of course I've considered it. Especially now she's got the kid and keeps popping her boobs out. But she's reeling from the whole situation, I don't think she's in the right place."

"The situation with the angel baby?"

"And Lucifer going back to Hell. And demons trying to steal her kid. Who may turn out to have wings, or superpowers. I can help her keep him safe, but I can't force people to accept him, I can't change the fact that he's going to go spend half his life hiding what he really is."

"Wow. I missed a lot since I went native. Does she know that you love her?"

"I don't-"

"Maybe you're not _in_ love with her, but you clearly love her in one way or another. And the baby."

"You mean like you love Aziraphale?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "Yes. Yes, I love him. And he loves me. And I have no idea what either of us are going to do about it."

"Then maybe I should do it for you." She reached into the inner pocket of his blazer and pulled out a phone. "Ah-ha!"

"You're going to call him?"

"Sure. I'll tell him what you want and if he says no, you can tell him it's just my evil idea of a prank."

"What if he says yes?" His yellow eyes filled with panic.

"Then you get to do all those undemonish things you were telling me about."

She held out the phone and he tapped out the passcode. With a few flicks she found the number and dialled it. He counted the rings. His Angel wasn't answering. 

"But he always answers. I was very specific about the need to always answer, ever since the fire. I hope he's not in trouble."

Before Maze could answer, there was a loud knock at the door. Maze swore and jumped up, grabbing a curved dagger from under her pillow and running towards the sound.

Crowley jumped up and wobbled after her. She flung the door open and raised the weapon high. He caught sight of a crop of blonde curls, heard a familiar squeak and called out a warning. "No, Mazikeen, it's him!"

Aziraphale's eyes darted between the two figures. "What have you done to my friend?" he challenged bravely.

"It's alright, Angel, I'm fine."

Of all the questions spinning in the angel's mind, the one that popped out was: "Why is she wearing your clothes?"

"It's a game. We got drunk." His mouth was strangely dry. 

"I see." Clearly he didn't.

Maze took a step back and gestured him inside. He glided down the steps but stopped a few paces from his friend, hesitating.

"What are doing here?" Crowley asked. "How did you find me?"

"You said you needed a break. And I can accept that but I'll be _damned_ if I let you go without keeping tabs on you. And then you came here, and I sensed the kind of company you were keeping, and I- well I might have overreacted, but here I am."

"That's actually strangely reassuring." He took a step towards him, resisting the urge to throw himself into his arms. "This is Mazikeen of the Lilim. She has a lot of vodka. Would you like some?"

"You don't mind me joining you?" he asked her politely. 

"The more the merrier," she replied, winking at Crowley as soon as Aziraphale turned his back.

She was still going to carry out the plan. With him right here. Perhaps he ought to sober up a bit. Or maybe get more drunk.

They walked back to her room. Maze flopped back down on the bed, and Aziraphale perched on the end of it. Crowley walked to the other side as casually as he could manage, catching sight of himself in the mirror as he passed. He was being more Maze. He didn't need to get all emotionally tangled up. 

Maze handed Aziraphale a bottle. He pinched his lips. "Do you by any chance have such a thing as a glass?"

"No," she responded flatly.

He took the bottle and drank. "What is this place? Why are there angels and a demon a human, all sharing a house?"

"Why not? Don't you two live together?"

"Not really…" Crowley muttered.

"He has his own place, but he's rarely there."

"You should let him move in."

"I don't know. I think he likes things as they are."

"What about you? What do you want?"

He took a long draft and looked at Crowley. "I'm perfectly satisfied with how things are."

"Yes, Angel, but is that _all_ you want?"

"What else is there?" It was a very safe question, almost rhetorical. It implied ignorance, but Crowley knew him too well for that.

_Know what you want. Take it._

"Perhaps, next time we go walking in the park, we might try holding hands. It's perfectly legal these days."

Aziraphale blinked, his eyes moistening. "I thought… I thought you were growing tired of me. I thought that's why you went away."

"He ran away out of frustration, you idiot," Maze blurted. "He wants you to be his boyfriend."

Crowley turned and fixed her with a yellow glare. She stood, taking her drink. "I'm out of here. Don't have sex in my bed. You'll probably get noisy and wake the baby. Or his dad."

With the threat of the Fury of the Almighty hanging over him, Crowley realised it would be easy to keep his libido in check.

"Crowley?" 

He turned back. Aziraphale's expression almost ripped his heart in two. "Yes, Angel?"

"Did she mean it?"

"If I say yes, will I lose you?"

"Don't be absurd, my dear."

"Then yes."

The angel slowly reached forward, fingers lightly touching the back of the demon's hand. "I think I'd like that very much."

Their fingers twisted together. Aziraphale gave him one of those precious glances, the ones that made him go all melty and soft inside. Only this time it wasn't fleeting. He kept their eyes locked together as he took Crowley's hand and lifted it towards his lips. "If I may be so bold?"

It was hardly as though he needed to ask for permission, but the gesture was so delightfully archaic, so perfectly Aziraphale, that it was most charming. "As you wish," he replied.

"What I wish will have to wait for tonight. I believe your friend gave quite explicit instructions on that point." He pressed his mouth to Crowley's fingers, watching with barely contained delight as his brain digested the remark and quietly imploded. "Well my dear, we basically live like humans, anyway, what's one more vice to add to the list?"

 

Maze was about to go and finish the night on the couch when she spotted a light through the crack of Linda's door. She left the vodka in the hallway, moved the shades up to the top of her head and peeked her face in. Linda was sitting on the edge of her bed, gazing into the cradle where Charlie slept. "Hey," she whispered. "Everything okay?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure. Where's your new friend?"

"His angel buddy turned up. I think they're about to start making out in my room."

"So long as they do it quietly."

"Don't worry, they've been warned. Would it be okay if I stayed here with you?"

"So long as you're not expecting much in the way of conversation. I'm exhausted. I have one night a week when the nurse isn't here, and it ruins me every time." She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes.

Maze slipped off the blazer and laid down next to her.

The next time Charlie woke, Maze lifted him out of the crib and placed him on the bed between them. Linda just unbuttoned her pajamas and pulled him close, and he latched on. “Hmmm. That’s easier. Thanks.”

Maze just smiled and lay close. When Charlie was settled, she laid him back in the cradle and returned to bed. Linda wiggled closer, curled up at her side and closed her eyes. She sighed as Maze softly stroked her hair. “That’s nice. It’s good to have someone who looks after me.”

“I will always look after you.” 

Perhaps snuggling wasn't such an undemonish thing after all.

 

The next morning, when Crowley woke up, he knew exactly where he was. He’d sobered up as soon as Aziraphale had touched his hand, so he wasn’t even hungover. His head was resting on an angel’s shoulder, and there was worn, soft velvet under his fingertips. His leg was twined around another, knee over, toe under. It was perfect. He breathed a contented sigh. The hand on his arm moved, and he felt warm lips press into his hair. “Waking up, my dear?”

“Hmmmm. Maybe. Not moving though. Ever.”

“Mazikeen of the Lilim might want her room back eventually.”

“I’ll swap her for my clothes back. But not yet.”

“Don’t take too long. I want to get you back to London. I want to do this in our own bed.”

“Our bed?”

“You are moving in with me, aren’t you?”

“Well, I suppose all your books would clutter up my place something awful.”

“Good, that’s settled then.”

Gentle fingers under his chin lifted his face upwards. Lips grazed the skin of his forehead, and then Aziraphale smiled. "May I tempt you to a kiss?"

"Isn't it meant to be me doing the tempting?"

"Perhaps. But these days I can't quite seem to work out where I end and you begin."

Crowley shifted up the bed, propping himself up in his arm. "You might be right. I suddenly feel like we're moving very fast."

"I can slow down if that's what you want. I'm happy for you to express your feelings in any way you desire, even if means you turn back into a snake and coil yourself around my body."

"That sounds fun. Also rather specific. Have you been daydreaming about me, Angel?"

Aziraphale's eyelids fluttered down, abashed. "Maybe just a little. I was rather too distracted to sleep much."

"The only trouble is, if I kiss you now, I'll probably find it very difficult to stop. I am a demon, after all.”

“You make a very convincing argument. We’ll wait until we’re home then.”

“Can we pick up some sushi on the way?”

“Are you suddenly developing an appetite?”

“It’s been building up slowly for some time.” He rested his head back on Aziraphale’s shoulder, and they stayed like that until there was a knock at the door.

“Hey, Snake-boy and Posh Spice, time to get up. Amenadiel’s making us all breakfast.”

“We better do as she says,” Crowley said, clearly disappointed. “I don’t want to risk upsetting him.”

Aziraphale gave him one last squeeze. “Come on. We faced the entirety of Heaven of Hell together, we can manage one more angel.”

Crowly grinned. He was right, of course. Together, they could cope with anything. Even each other.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone who understands Twitter better than me wants to start to campaign to get Leslie-Ann dressing up as Crowley I would absolutely die for those pictures.  
> #DemonCosplaysDemon


End file.
